


Challenge (Fucking) Accepted

by Loverontheleft



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverontheleft/pseuds/Loverontheleft
Summary: Request: so I’ve never cum during sex with a man, just with women or alone. can you write one where reader is just friends with B and getting drunk and he’s like ‘why don’t we ever talk about YOUR sex life’ and you’re like 'cuz all sex is disappointing, I prefer my own fingers to a jabbing dick with its own agenda’ and b is just like 'I will take that as a CHALLENGE’ and gives the reader many, many orgasmsBrendon x readerAlso - someone pointed this out to me on Tumblr; the comment about the brunette was definitely not intended to be a jab at Sarah; I love her! When I was writing, I just thought that people pick on blondes too much and I have red hair, so...yeah, definitely not trying to be rude to Sarah. I adore her <3





	Challenge (Fucking) Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> loverontheleft.tumblr.com for dirty talk and requests <3

“Babe! Beer me!” His hand shoots in the air and you groan from the kitchen.

“Part of me wants to give you the beer because I want to keep drinking but I don’t want to reward that behavior,” you say with a laugh.

“I vote the first option.” He peers over the back of the couch at you with a smirk.

“Fine. But just this once.” You cross back into the living room, hand him the bottle, refill your wine glass, and settle back onto the couch. “Did that work on whatsherface? The…the brunette?”

He looks at you, surprised, and you roll your eyes. “I literally can’t remember her name, don’t look at me like that.”

He shrugs. “Wouldn’t know. Never asked her for beer.”

You laugh. “Ah, so it’s just your friends who get the honor and privilege of providing you with alcohol, not your sexual partners.”

He grins at you suggestively. “Don’t worry Y/n, they get other honors and privileges,” and you roll your eyes. “What?”

“I’m sure they do.”

He looks offended. “I don’t think I like your tone, ma’am.”

You shrug. “Just saying. Don’t know what honors and privileges there could possibly be.”

His jaw drops a little. “Uhm, are you forgetting the magic of the female orgasm?” You make a face and he sits up. “What was that?”

You look back at him innocently. “What was what?”

“That face! That face you made just now when I said ‘female orgasm’!”

You cover your ears. “Oh god, Urie, stop.”

He is momentarily distracted. “Never heard that before.” And when you groan again, his eyes narrow. “You have had an orgasm, haven’t you?”

Now it’s your turn to look insulted. “Of course I have. It would have been a total waste of money if I hadn’t.”

He opens his mouth, stops, looks at you, and pauses. “Y/n, please tell me you are talking about a vibrator and not a male prostitute.”

You burst out laughing and choke on your wine a little. “Oh my god, your face right now. As if I’d spend money to be disappointed by a guy. I can be disappointed for free, just drop me off at a bar with a tight dress and low standards.”

“On behalf of men everywhere, I am offended.”

“On behalf of women everywhere, good.”

You look at each other and both start laughing. “You mean to tell me,” he gasps through laughter, “that of all the boyfriends I’ve been around for, none of them have…” he trails off, making a vague gesture that has you wrinkling your nose.

“Made me come? Nope. Not a one of them.”

He takes another swig of beer and sets down his bottle decisively. “That’s fucked up.”

You shrug, taking a sip. “That’s life.”

His eyes widen. “But it doesn’t have to be! Y/n, how long have we been friends?”

You consider. “I don’t know, eleven, maybe twelve years?”

He nods, shifting onto his knees. “Exactly. That’s long enough for what I’m about to propose to be acceptable.”

Your eyes widen. “I don’t know where this is going but -“

“I think we should have sex.”

You knock back the rest of your wine in one swallow, set down your glass, grab his beer, and repeat. “I think that’s a terrible idea,” you choke out, coughing a bit. “And that’s terrible beer.”

“It’s not. A terrible idea I mean. I’m quite good,” he says with a grin. “At least, that’s what I’m told.” You groan, grabbing a pillow to hide your face. “Come on. You’ve got nothing to lose.”

“Fuck, Brendon, I need to be a lot drunker for this.”

At your words, he stands and heads to the kitchen. You hear him rummaging around your cabinets and after a moment, he comes back with a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses. “So let’s get drunk. Where’s your board game collection?”

-||-

“Okay.” He claps his hands with a grin. “Rules of the game.”

You cut him off. “I think we both know how to play Chutes and Ladders, Brendon.”

He leans over to put a finger on your lips. “If you climb a ladder, you take a shot. If you get a chute, you take a piece of clothing off.”

“Fine.” You look down over yourself. “This is gonna be a fast game.” He eyes your shorts and tee.

“Don’t worry darlin, if you run out of clothes, I’ll donate some of mine to the cause.”

-||-

“Okay, but,” he’s holding the shot glass up to his lips, eying you. “Have you had a guy go down on you?” You’re both sitting on the floor, the board game between you.

“Brendon,” you press the dice into his hand. “Fucking roll.” You’re sitting in your bra and underwear, and he’s in his jeans and nothing else. You’re both very tipsy; there’s a lot of ladders in this game it would seem.

“Answer the question.” His face is flushed and his eyes are dark, but you can tell he’s not actually drunk. He rolls.

“Yes, and it was terrible. That’s a ladder, drink up.”

“Dammit Y/n, who are these men you’ve been letting into your bed? I mean. Thank you, because you’re making my job so fucking easy, but come on, do better.” He takes the shot and when he brings his head back down, the way his hair falls in his eyes, it makes you shiver. He sees this and smirks a little. “You good?”

“Y-yeah.”

He sets down his glass and shoves the board out from between you. Leaning forward onto his hands and knees, he crawls towards you before curving a hand around the back of your neck. He settles onto his knees and brings you closer, until your lips are just barely brushing.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” he whispers, and you nod.

His lips press to yours and you moan a little. He smirks against your lips and you pull back. “Don’t look so smug just yet,” you tell him. “Kissing was never the problem. It’s sex.”

He rolls his eyes and pulls you back in. “Patience. You can’t rush art.” The way his mouth moves over yours is so gentle; you feel yourself going limp against him when he stands up, breaking the embrace.

“What are you-“ he pulls you to your feet, lifting you by your hips.

“I’m taking you to bed.”

You decide to let him just be in control so you wrap your legs around his waist and cling to him, whimpering quietly when he nudges your lips apart and his tongue seeks out yours.

You make it into the bedroom and he sets you down on the edge, hands moving to his jeans and shoving them down before crawling onto the bed and over you. His lips are back on yours and you feel yourself subconsciously spreading your legs a little; you can see how hard he is and you just want to feel him. His hands wrap around your back and he lifts you up slightly, fingers teasing your bra clasp. You nod against his kiss and he unsnaps the band, pulling back to eye you hungrily as the fabric falls. “God, you’re gorgeous,” he murmurs. “Can I touch you?”

“It’d be pretty impressive if you manage to prove your point without touching me.” You grin at him and he flicks your thigh lightly. “Sorry. Yes. Please.” The last word comes out slightly broken and he meets your eyes, moving back in to kiss you. His hands run up your sides from your waist to the swell of your breasts and his hands are so soft; you find yourself leaning into his touch.

He shifts closer to you, lips still moving over yours, and you can’t help it, you run a hand through his hair and pull him closer still. “I need you to lie down for me, darlin, okay?”

You nod weakly and, regretfully leaving his lips, slip down under him to lie flat against your bed. He could ask you to cut your pinky off in that tone and you’d be searching for a knife without hesitation. And then he’s on top of you, nose nuzzling your earlobe while his hands run up and down your sides, lifting your legs to cradle him. Fuck, he’s hard and he’s against you and you’re so wet; you just want him to do something, anything. You’re starting to believe he’ll be able to get you there, and even if he can’t, he’s a good kisser at least.

“I’m going to touch you now, okay? Tell me if you don’t like something or if you want something else, okay?”

He slips one hand down the front of your underwear and inhales sharply when he feels how wet you are. Watching your face, he starts moving his middle finger against you in small circles, just moving over your opening and barely pressing into you. “Fuck, Y/n, you’re so wet…” he says with a sigh, and you whimper, pressing into his fingers. “No, don’t rush it,” he soothes, switching from circles to delicate strokes. You let your hips fall back against the bed and he rewards you by adding another finger. “Yes sugar, just feel and enjoy. Don’t rush it.” He leans over to kiss your neck. “Just let me take care of you; I’ll make you come, don’t worry. I’m gonna take such good care of you.” His voice is like honey, warm and sweet, and he’s switched back to soft circles. Your hips jerk forward when his thumb finds your clit and you gasp a little; his whole hand stops. “Is this okay?” He looks so sweet and concerned.

“Yes, fuck, please don’t stop,” you whisper, eyes meeting his and pleading with him silently. “Feels good.” His hand is moving again, thumb moving in circles while his index and ring finger stroke, pressing lightly. Your hips start twitching, rocking up into his hand and he presses a little harder, thumb moving a little faster. “Oh fuck I’m- God, Brendon, I think I’m gonna -oh shit,” you gasp, hips jerking against his fingers as it rolls through you. “Oh my god,” you whisper, looking at him, and he grins and leans down to kiss you. “How did you - I mean - how…?”

He chuckles a little, brushing his lips over your forehead. “Patience and skill.”

You giggle, running a hand through his hair. “And humility?”

He nods seriously. “So much humility. I’m the most modest person I know.”

You relax a little; the friendly banter is the same. This hasn’t changed anything between the two of you. “I mean. Wow.” You shift a little, to get up and he gently presses a hand to your stomach, keeping you flat.

“Where do you think you’re going, darlin?”

You freeze, the pet name affecting you more than you’d like to admit. “I was gonna shower and then figured we’d watch a movie. You still have another 2 bottles of that shitty beer.”

He laughs, kissing you softly. “We’re not even being close to being done. You’ve only had one.”

You look confused. “Yeah, which was your goal.”

He shakes his head. “No, sugar, one could be a fluke. Two is a coincidence. Three is a pattern. And four is proof.”

“Four?” Your can hear the squeak in your voice. “Proof of what?

He swoops down, catching your lips in his while his fingers slip back down to your core. “Proof I’m the best you’ve ever had.”

“Jesus,” you whisper against his mouth, and he pulls back.

“Brendon,” he corrects with a wink, rubbing both fingers against you, watching you carefully when he presses in as he pulls your panties down with his other hand.

“Brendon, please,” you whimper, and he grips your thigh while he rocks his other hand into you slowly. You moan, spreading your legs wider once you’ve kicked the scrap of lace off and reaching out to palm him.

“No Y/n, this is about you. But you can keep those pretty legs spread.” His lips are on your neck and his fingers move slowly, thrusting and twisting. You close your eyes, arching your back. “Feels good?” His breath is hot against your skin and you nod, your chest rising and falling.

“Yeah Bren, feels really good.” You’re both breathing hard, and he’s whispering into your ear, telling you how sweet your pussy is, how warm and wet and tight and slick you are, and then his lips are around your nipple, lapping over it, sucking and tugging gently. Your hands are in his hair and you are really rolling your hips against his hand now, seeking another.

“You want it?” He looks up at you through dark lashes, wet lower lip rubbing the underside of your nipple.

“Please, Brendon, please, I need it.”

“I can give it to you.”

“Brendon, please.” Your voice breaks and he grins, spreading his fingers inside you repeatedly, bringing his thumb back to your clit. “Yeah, fuck, that’s good,” you groan, tightening your hands in his hair and tugging.

“You sure you want it? You didn’t sound confident in four…” his voice is teasing but one look in his eyes tells you how badly he wants you to come again. You nod, whining. “Okay darlin, let me feel you.” He curves his fingers, rubbing and pressing. He keeps this up for a minute and sure it feels good but you’re not about to -

“Oh, fuck. Oh Brendon, god, fuck, I’m gonna - it feels - Brendon, baby, please - fuck!” You squeal, feeling the rush of warmth through you and over his fingers. He moans, sucking at your neck. “Fuck, I’m sorry,” you whisper, eyes shut.

“Don’t apologize,” but his words are muffled and when you open your eyes, he’s got his fingers in his mouth. “Damn, you taste good.”

You blush and cover your face. “Oh god, no, I’m embarrassed.”

He stops sucking and looks at you seriously. “Don’t be. I knew what I was doing. Wanted to feel you all over my hand, and damn did it feel good.” For emphasis, he slides his fingers back in his mouth with a wink.

“Fuck,” you gasp, and he grins, kissing you hard and sliding down your body. “What are you-“

He looks up at you from between your legs. “Well, now I’m just showing off,” he murmurs with a grin. “And satisfying a craving.”

“A crav-oh my god,” you moan when his tongue runs between your folds. “It didn’t feel like this when Mic-“

He reaches up and puts a finger across your lips. “My name only. I’m not the jealous type Y/n, you know that, but even I don’t wanna hear another guy’s name when I’m eating you out, even if it is a good comparison.” He grins up at you and you blush.

“I’m sorry; you’re right.”

“I am right but you don’t have to apologize.” He runs his tongue over you again and you inhale sharply. “How do you like it?” You look down at him quizzically. “Do you like more tongue or more lips and fingers? Do you prefer licking or sucking or -you’ve never had a choice before, have you?” You shake your head, and he grins. “Oh darlin, these assholes from your past were just setting me up for success.” And with that, he presses his face against you, tongue rubbing and licking over you, dipping in deep. You gasp a little, and he nods, nudging your clit with his nose and you try to catch your breath.

“Feels, fuck, feels really good,” you sigh, and he stops, licking his lips. “Why did you stop?”

He laughs, nuzzling your inner thigh. “Just call it Brendon Urie’s Oral Medley. You’re getting the full menu tonight.” He slides two fingers in and starts thrusting while his lips close over your clit and suckle gently.

“Oh fuck, that’s amazing.” Your voice is weak and he shifts a little to get closer, his chin pressing against you while his fingers slide in and out rapidly. “That’s so good, oh my god Brendon, it’s so good.”

“Give me your hand.” His eyes are heavy and his lips shine with your juices and you can’t breathe so you just give him your hand. At this point, he hasn’t steered you wrong yet so whatever he’s got planned should feel great. “Two fingers,” he tells you, and you extend your index and middle finger. “Good. Let me guide you.” He flips your wrist so your fingers are pointed down and he places them against your pussy. “Now spread them,” he whispers and you do. “Good girl.” You’re holding yourself open for him and shriek when his tongue presses flat against your now-more-exposed clit and his fingers rock back in. His tongue is moving over your clit in small circles and you’re whimpering, panting his name.

“Brendon, it feels so good,” you hiss, tightening your free hand in his hair and rocking against his face before realizing that it might not be pleasant for him and stopping.

“Why’d you stop?” He looks up at you, worried. “Felt great. Love having you move against my face.”

“Oh.” You hesitate. “I thought - okay.”

“Do what feels good.” And his tongue is back on you, sliding deep between his fingers inside you, and you’re pressing your head into the pillow, moaning hard and cursing. “You sound so pretty, moaning for me.” His voice is hoarse and he flicks his tongue against your clit. You close your eyes, feeling everything.

“Brendon, please, more.” You don’t even know what more you need but you’re sure he does and he’ll give it to you. “Just…want more,” you beg. “Need more.”

“Ssssssh darlin, it’s okay,” he soothes, running his tongue over you and along your folds. “You’re gonna come, I promise.” He slips his fingers out of you and grips your hips, pulling you down firmly against his mouth and sliding his lips over yours.

It’s a totally different sensation and you moan, grinding back against him, all self-consciousness going out the window. “Brendon, will you- with your fingers, from earlier? The curling? But more?”

“Fuck, so hot,” he groans, lapping over you more and sliding three fingers in, making you gasp. “Still good?” And when you nod, he doubles his pace from earlier, stretching you and when you think you’re gonna black out with lust, he curls his fingers and sucks your clit hard.

“Holy shit!” You shriek and your eyes roll back in your head, heat coursing through you. He groans, tongue licking you sloppily, trying to get all of you on his tongue. “Oh god, oh fuck, it feels - god, again? I can’t be - again - god Brendon fuck, how am I-“ you interrupt yourself with a shrill wordless cry, bucking against his mouth and closing your thighs around his head. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, it feels so good,” you moan as your climax rips through you.

His fingers tighten against your hips and you gasp, letting your legs fall open. He sits back, face flushed, face wet, breathing hard. “I know how I want to die,” he rasps, pouncing on you and kissing you hard. You moan, tasting yourself on his tongue and clutch closer, rolling your wetness over his clothed erection. “You wanna go for five?” His fingers tease your clit and you whimper, arching your back and pressing closer to him.

“Yes. But I think I need a break to re-hydrate,” you laugh and he grins, licking his lips and rolling off of you to let you clamber to your feet.

“Sounds responsible. You’ve got three minutes and then I’ve got dibs on you for the foreseeable future.”

You pause in the doorway. “How long do you anticipate that being?”

He laughs, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t know, you have any plans for the rest of your life?”

“Like I’m really gonna say no to the only man who has ever made me come.”

“That’s sort of what I was banking on.” He pauses. “And darlin?” You look back at him, wanting to crawl back into that bed and his arms. “Will you bring me a beer?”

You giggle and launch yourself back at him, smiling against his lips. “It’d be my honor and a privilege,” you whisper, kissing him softly.


End file.
